fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Goes To The Park
Fred Goes to the Park '''is the 3rd episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on April 19, 2007 (Later reuploaded on April 30, 2008). Description Fred goes and plays at a park near his house. Plot Fred goes to the community park, saying how he sneaked out of the house because his mother is hungover. He falls off but is not shown to be hurt. He sees a stray dog that he has named Sparky, commenting on how the dog hangs around the park though no one owns it. He finds a baby carriage with a baby inside, and mentions how parents are so busy they forget about their own children. Fred is then shown playing with a toy gun, but he stops and thinks and gets worried that he will get in trouble. He says that if another kid plays with one of the guns, they will start playing with real guns and start shooting at other kids. Fred is seen playing on the swing once again, but hangs off the side. Because he is not using the swing properly, he falls off and gets injured. He runs off crying, and says he hates getting hurt. He says that all of the cool kids in the neighborhood ride the zip-line, so he attempts to ride down it. He gets scared and jumps off. He realizes that he broke the swing. His mom comes and scolds him for going to the park without her permission. Fred then whines and walks with her back, ending the episode. Transcript '''Fred: (swinging at the park) Hi. Um, it's Fred again. Yeah, it's me. (stops swinging) And um, uh... today my mom... well, I mean, last time my mom was at a big huge party thing... and so she just drank a lot of alcohol. So yeah, she has a really big hangover today. So yeah, I snuck out of the house and went to our community park, it's pretty fun. Yep, it's pretty fun. (laughs while he was swinging, he flips off the swing) Ow! Ahhh! (screen cuts to his dog, Sparky walking to Fred) Fred: (cuddles his dog) Hey, puppy. Hi, dog. This is a dog that usually run to our playground, our community playground. (letting go of his Sparky, and Sparky walks under wood near the slide) Nobody knows who belongs to, but yeah. I named him Sparky. I like that name. (screen cuts to the dirty can of beer was littered on the dirty sand) Fred: (offscreen) Look at all that liter. I don't like kids who litter. (screen cuts to Fred looking at the baby in the stroller and Fred only just said "Hi" to the baby but he don't notice that someone left the baby in the stroller in his backyard) Fred: Hi baby! Oh my god! Somebody left their baby in the park inside the stroller! Geez! Parents in these days are just so busy, and they're forgetting about their babies. (screen cuts to Fred has a toy gun, pretends shooting on two sides) Fred: Bam bam! Bam bam! (stop shooting, thinking a little bit about he couldn't play with real guns) Bam... bam. Oh my garnet! I'm gonna be in such hackin' trouble. Such hackin' trouble. So flippin' hackin' trouble. My mom said I can't play with these guns! Because if a kid plays with the guns, and act like he's shooting other kids' um... um, my mom said that if they... the gun thing, they'll think that when they're older that they can shoot the kids with real guns. And then the real-- The kids will shoot 'em with real guns, and those other kid will die... --ie... --ie... --ie... (also in slow motion) --ie! (back in normal motion) Fred: I hope my mom doesn't hackin' ground me. That would be hackin' retarded. (screen cuts to Fred swinging) Fred: (offscreen as he swings and gets hurt) Um, another thing is that sometimes I'm alone out here I um, play on the swings. Um, that they have - 'cause I have three of them and I play on them; it's pretty fun. (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I really don't like it when I get hurt and other kids laugh at me because when one of your friends gets hurt, you don't laugh because that's pretty mean. You know? 'Cause that'd be mean. Hackin' mean! Oh. And if I really wanna be one of the cool kids inside my neighborhood, I have to go on like this zip line thing. It's like a swing connected to like a zip line thing and, like, it goes down this wire and it go pretty flippin' fast, so... only the cool kids have gone on it but I'm gonna go on it right now. (screen cuts to Fred on the zip line, one bar falls out of the wire, he holds onto the other bar, starts moving, the zip line breaks as he falls off of it, screen cuts to Fred on the ground) Fred: Oh god! (gets up) Ow, ow, ow. I have heart burn really bad! My heart hurts! (screen cuts to the broken swing) Fred: (offscreen) I broke the swing. So I really don't know where all the other kids are gonna say when they see the broken swing. Hopefully, they won't think it's me. (screen cuts to Fred getting mad, crossing his arms, turning his body, stomping) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, what in the heck were you thinking? Just 'cause I am on a hangover today does not mean that you can run off to local park. (Fred turns his body back toward her, stops getting mad, putting his arms across him, and stomping) Fred: No, mom! I wanna stay or I guess I'll go! It's like... it's what I'll just go 'cause you told me to. 'Cause my mom, I had to... obey you, Mom! I would go! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred! Fred, you listen to me right now! Fred: Stop... yelling at me! Stop... yelling! Yelling hurts my ears! (walks back to the house) (Fred) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred's been a very bad boy today. I'm gonna have to whip him. Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Sparky * Fred's Mom (voice only) Trivia * First appearance of Sparky. * This is the first episode where Fred makes a deep voice. * This is the first Fred episode that does not have to do with a holiday. Category:Videos